Vieg
Vieg (ヴィーグ vīgu) is one of the protagonists from the 4 couples summoned to the Ark Arena in Chaos Rings. He is referred to by his title, Olgar (オーガ　''ōga''), throughout the game. He also features in Chaos Rings Ω as the main character. He is partnered with Vahti during Chaos Rings, but is with Dante for the majority of Chaos Rings Ω. Background Much like any usual Ark Arena competitor, not much is known about Vieg that doesn't relate to another person. He was a member of the Royal Talons in a kingdom known as Dahjil, where he met Dante and his family, eventually becoming involved with and marrying Vahti. He was on a mission to destroy a battleship from a neighboring when the Qualia attacked and he was summoned to the Ark Arena, where he and Vahti were chosen to be the Original Couple, and were sent back in time 10,000 years, during which he became much stronger and changed weapons, taking up an axe similar to Dante's, and was again summoned for the next Ark Arena, leading up to the events of Chaos Rings. Chaos Rings Vieg (referred to as Olgar) is part of the last First Couple along with Vahti, and apparently the first to be summoned back to the Ark Arena for a second time. Due to his 10,000 years of immortality, Olgar is a very strong warrior, capable of swinging around a giant battle-ax with ease. At first, due to being used to immortality, he is very overconfident and underestimates to others, thinking they can't possibly beat him. He is shocked to find that he is actually not the only one to return, as he recognizes Ayuta right away, albeit with someone else. In Olgar and Vahti's storyline, Ayuta remembers everything, and is determined to take Olgar down. During his storyline, Vahti is injured and Olgar must fight alone, during which time Vahti is replaced with a clone made from one of the Original First Couple's DNA. When Ayuta reveals this, he also gives Olgar a choice, saying he should go with the clone to give the world better humans. Olgar, however, chooses the real Vahti, which surprises Ayuta, making him realize what he had done, and that with all of the memories of the previous Ark Arenas, he had lost himself, and allows Olgar to leave with the real Vahti to advance towards defeating the Qualia. Eluca's Perspective Olgar is quite reserved and doesn't interact much with Eluca and Zhamo, mostly due to losing to Escher and Musiea in the first round of the tournament. Through dialogues with Musiea it seems he and Vahti were winning the match, however when Escher jumped in front of Musiea to protect her the surprise caused Olgar and Vahti to stop a few seconds, and with this opening were defeated. Escher's Perspective Olgar is a quiet but strong participant who keeps to himself for the time he participates in the Ark Arena. Escher's and Musiea's interactions with Olgar and Vahti are usually short-lived, with the latter two speaking about how they already know these monsters' weaknesses. When asked how they could possibly know this, they reveal that they are the previous winners of the Ark Arena and have lived in the 10,000 years since then. Musiea is worried about the prospect of fighting and defeating two people who possess immortality. Escher threatens to cut Olgar into tiny pieces, remarking that it would be interesting to see Olgar still alive with his head severed. Escher and Musiea are pitted against Olgar and Vahti in the first round of Arena battles. Despite the fact that they should have had their immortality removed under the rules of the Ark Arena, in this scenario their wounds heal completely for the first portion of the battle until Escher and Musiea agree to work together, overcoming Olgar and Vahti's immortality and easily defeating them. After defeat, Olgar congratulates the two and offers to tell them the secret of the Ark Arena. Escher refuses, as he believes that if it was important, Olgar would have already told them. Olgar and Vahti state their love for each other before being destroyed completely by the Executioner. Ayuta's Perspective Olgar is portrayed as more violent and bloodthirsty in this scenario. He remembers Ayuta from the previous Ark Arena, in which Ayuta was apparently vicious and powerful. He wishes to battle Ayuta, believing that this is what Ayuta wants and does not believe that Ayuta has lost his memory. In the first round of Arena battles, he and Vahti are pitted against Eluca and Zhamo and easily defeat them. He continues to look forward to facing Ayuta during the next round and often tries to goad him into revealing his previous personality. During the final battle between the two pairs, he and Vahti aggravate Ayuta, claiming that they will kill Shea first before attacking Ayuta. Shea attempts to commit suicide, but Ayuta saves her. The two then battle Olagar and Vahti and win. During their final moments, Olgar and Vahti show a kinder personality and imply that their previous statements were meant to motivate Ayuta into regaining his true strength. They are then destroyed by the Executioner. Chaos Rings Ω Vieg serves as the main character of Chaos Rings Ω, and though Vahti is again indisposed in this game, albeit due to pregnancy this time, Vieg is not forced to fight alone, instead opting to team up with his father-in-law Dante, who held the title of "Olgar" at that point and had been summoned with his wife Rachel alongside Vieg and Vahti. Through the team up, both parties get both sets of rings together, during which Vieg and Vahti's first child, Ohm, is born. However, Vieg is pitted against none other than his teammate Olgar. Vieg is able to win, but when the Excecutioner comes to take away Olgar, Olgar suddenly attacks the Excecutioner, forcing Vieg to help him take it out. When they return, they find that Vahti and Ohm have disappeared and Rachel has been slaughtered. They attempt to attack the Agent, thinking he was responsible. The Agent overpowers them, but is cut short of eliminting them when Cyllis and Yorath step in and completely overpower the Agent and reveal they were responsible. After playing Cyllis' game and eliminating the remaining guardians, they head to the Conglom Plant to save Vahti and Ohm. There, they overpower Cyllis and Yorath in battle, but Yorath refuses to give in and keeps attacking. At this point Vieg is too hurt to fight, so Olgar fights in his stead in a fixed battle that he will always win. After the battle, they run out of time and Vahti and Ohm are sent plunging towards the lava. Olgar acts quickly, ripping out part of the floor they're standing on and throwing it at a pillar to catch the two. He then jumps up and grabs them, but the platform breaks and he falls into the lava below, but Olgar is able to stay afloat through sheer willpower, carrying Vahti and Ohm to safety and giving the title of Olgar to Vieg before sinking into the lava. Vieg, now traveling with Vahti, sets out to face Yorath and Cyllis. They defeat Yorath along the way, and reach Cyllis, who sends out a Conglom made from Dante and Rachel after being defeated in battle. They attempt to open the Original Door, but as the Ark is currently traveling between timespaces, they are sent out to the deck of the Ark, where Cyllis attacks them once more in her true, mechanical form. They are then sent back in time, and spend 10,000 years waiting until the next Ark Arena. In Extra Mode, Vieg is once again the protagonist, but starts with the name Olgar, and Ohm has already been born, amongst the other changes brought on by Piu-Piu. Trivia *In Chaos Rings, he is voiced by Unshō Ishizuka, who also voices Volhelm in Chaos Rings III. In Chaos Rings Ω, he is voiced by Hiroaki Hirata. *The art book that was included with the limited edition release of Chaos Rings III: Prequel Trilogy lists his height as 205 cm and his blood type as O. In Chaos Rings Ω, he is 29 years old. In Chaos Rings, his age is "unknown, but he appears 60" according to the art book. Category:Character